Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for wellness tracking and recommendations and more particularly to wellness applications that integrate wearable devices with Human Resource (HR) and other enterprise application data.
Activity Tracking and applications have been gaining a lot of attention recently. The practice of applying data analytics to get quantified feedback and thus change behavior has become widespread over many different work regions. This is partly driven by the “Quantified Self” movement which uses technology to collect data from a person's daily life, followed by visualization, cross-referencing, and discovering correlations. This is also driven by the employers' increasing support for the “workplace wellness,” which aims to improve the health outcomes of employees.
More and more devices focusing on personal health and wellness tracking have been emerging on the market. Wearable devices use sensors such as accelerometers, which measure the change in velocity, to determine device positions, speed of movement, and distance moved. Activity levels can be detected using the accelerometer, as well as sleep, since small movements can be used to detect that the human body is at rest. Pedometers are also used, which may be a separate sensor or integrated with the accelerometer. Pedometers measure the number of steps by looking at the change in position without respect to speed or intensity. Also, these devices use heart rate sensors, which contain LED's emitting light in pulses and use the reflection of light on the skin to detect blood flow and therefore heart rate.
Additionally, in physical working areas, companies are analyzing the data from wearable devices to help improve efficiency and work safety. However, current applications do not leverage the data from Human Resource (HR) applications or other enterprise application and Fitness Tracking devices in order to make recommendations to employees about wellness. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for wellness applications that integrate wearable devices with Human Resource (HR) and other enterprise application data.